ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Alexis Elgin Blade
Alexis Elgin Blade ''' was born April 25th, 1984 in Texas. Known for his psychotic behavior, mind-games and violence he made his career in WWE Damage by becoming World Heavyweight Champion, ECW Champion, King Of the Deathmatch, King of the Cage, Intercontinental Champion, Tag Team Champion and Legends Champion. He was also nominated in the WWE's Hall of Fame, Was superstar of the Year in 2008, a 5 Time Slammy Award Winner and Rookie of the Year. He was the first man to Retain the Deathmatch Championship four times before being beaten, He went toe to toe with both Undertaker and Kane and nearly ended there careers, has ended careers of other wrestlers such as Kos, J-Money and QuickBones. He has had some of the memorable hard-core matches in WWE and Also rumored to be quite the ladies man he has dated Divas and Vixens like Candice Michelle, Brooke Adams, Velvet Sky, Lita and Ashley Massaro '''LIFE BEFORE WRESTLINGCategory:Wrestlers Alex Blade (Originally named Alexis) was born on a very hot day in April at around 10:00 in the Morning. While Blade's mother was in labor, Alex's father had skipped town after promising Blade's mother (Marie) she would be there. However rumors began to circle that the reason he wasn't around was because he was having an affair with another woman. At the age of 8, Alex got into a fight with his father as his father was once again beating up his mother. Alex had enough and nearly killed his father before his mother stopped Alex. Alex screamed at his mom and soon grabbed his baby sister and left for his grandparent's place. Moving elsewhere When Leo and Nina (Alex's Grandparents) Saw there 8 year old Grandson and 4 year old Kelly (baby sister) at there doorstep in the middle of the night, they knew what happened. Kelly quickly forgot the events as Nina cleaned her up and dealt with her. Alex however had issues as Leo talked with the 8 year old pretty heavily about what happened. Knowing that he needed help his grandpa knew that the boy had to be straightened out and so he took him to church...which was very weird for Alex. Growing Up...Slightly Now adopted by his grandparents Alex's life had changed drastically but he was still hesitant about people and openly refused to hang with anyone but still was going to church out of respect for his grandparents. At age 10 the pastor of the church led a baseball team and lobbied for Alex to join the team in hopes to break him out of his shell. Alex Reluctantly agreed to join but his "baseball career" was anything but positive; He was originally a pitcher and would often try to bean other hitters because they looked at him funny, when moved to outfield he would never run to catch the ball but instead would just walk everywhere. Despite it all however he was making slow progress as he started to talk with two members of the church, one was named Rob and Emily...both the Pastors Kids. At school, Alex was doing great in his studies but aside from the teachers he didn't say 2 words to anyone and would often be alone. He finally slightly broke out of his shell when he stopped a bully from beating one of his classmates. The Bully who was 14 got destroyed by Alex and even though the Victim defended Alex, Alex was still suspended for 2 weeks. In those 2 weeks Alex was forced to help out at the church all day, one day he was taking out the trash and noticed Rob and Emily there. After talking with them, he realized that they were being home schooled by there dad. After talking with the Pastor about possibly joining his two best friends and being home schooled, Alex talked with his grandparents and agreed to it. Death, Learning to Deal with it. At the age of 17 Alex quickly learned about Death as his girlfriend at the time passed away due to being raped and badly beaten. Alex stayed by her side the entire time at the hospital and kept praying for healing...however it almost seemed like God didn't care as she soon died. Consumed by hatred and anger, Alex returned to his psychotic form and went hunting for the men who killed her girlfriend. He found one of them and nearly strangled him before breaking his hand with a hammer, the next one was with his girlfriend and rather than do anything to him Alex simply told the girlfriend what happened and she would call the police on him eventually. The last one was a bit of a different tale as Alex set him up to get attacked by a bunch of bikers. Death, Learning to Deal with it. At the age of 17 Alex quickly learned about Death as his girlfriend at the time passed away due to being raped and badly beaten. Alex stayed by her side the entire time at the hospital and kept praying for healing...however it almost seemed like God didn't care as she soon died. Consumed by hatred and anger, Alex returned to his psychotic form and went hunting for the men who killed her girlfriend. He found one of them and nearly strangled him before breaking his hand with a hammer, the next one was with his girlfriend and rather than do anything to him Alex simply told the girlfriend what happened and she would call the police on him eventually. The last one was a bit of a different tale as Alex set him up to get attacked by a bunch of bikers. STARTING IN WRESTLING Alex and his Grandpa (Leo) were at home one day and after Alex was done with his SAT's and began to watch some wrestling together, Alex quickly got interested in the sport and wanted to go to an event much to the displeasure of his grandpa but agreed only if Alex scored high on his SAT's Alex and Leo soon went to the show as Alex scored fairly high and during an intermission an announcer asked if anyone would like to learn how to wrestle and without really thinking, Alex walked down to where a bunch of other gentlemen were. There Alex began his wrestling training, on the way home from the event Leo asked Alex if this was something he wanted to pursue to which Alex agreed. Leo noticing Alex's devotion agreed to let him continue training but had to select a college before anything else. Alex soon began a very busy lifestyle as he went to college, was training to be a wrestler and was working in a grocery store. Ironically his social life didn't really start until he got into Damage. He trained a few more years before accepting an offer to Damage and in the next few years of working in Japan, Mexico and Canada he eventually got a bigger offer from Damage and joined up right away. WWE DAMAGE (2005 - 2009) Debut, King of the Cage Champion Alex Joined WWE Damage and despite being a Raw Rookie he quickly became one of the fastest young stars in the game today. At the young age of 23 Alex Blade defeated some of the biggest names which include Kevin Nash, Big Show, The Rock, Batista, Kennedy, Kane and many more. He started to show off both his Technical and Submission skills which he learned from Bret and Bruce but also showed that he can be vicious and use his intelligence to target different wrestlers and different styles. The young star was nearly undefeated for the entire TVW run and he also won the King of the Cage Championship in a few short months of being hired He remained undefeated right until TVW closed its door and it became WWE Damage. Smackdown Superstar His wrestling career in Damage really took off as he became one of the top wrestlers on Smackdown very soon. He suffered his first pin fall loss to Jeff Hardy but still remained one of the most technically sound and aggressive guys in the business, Alex got recognized in the Elimination Chamber were he barely won the World title from Kennedy. Kennedy ended up plunging Alex from on top of the cage all the way down to the Mat. Shortly after losing the match Alex Blade dropped the gimmick of the "easy going, nice guy" as people were disrespecting him and making fun of him in the Back. He found God again and was starting to act like a whole new person, he had stopped drinking, smoking and drugs which got a lot of heads turned and even more ridicule but it didn't stop his winning ways as he continued to destroy wrestlers with his aggressive style. Alex quickly started to manipulate, scare and play mind games with WWE Stars and Divas which got him the nickname "The Dark Angel". He didn't make excuses for his actions and never complained. This went on for months but soon the Smackdown Star was moved over ECW, A place where Alex would call home. Extreme Alex After Joining ECW Alex's twisted behavior continued to grow and he became increasingly violent threatening not only other wrestlers, but also Divas and Referees. Proof was that Alex ended up round house kicking a wrestlers girlfriend right in the head during a match, Alex showed no remorse and Stephanie McMahon was happy to let him go crazy as ECW was about that. Alex eventually got a chance at the ECW Championship where he failed to win it at the Royal Rumble but the next night on ECW he won the Championship, The Former Champion got a rematch in 3 stages of hell but couldn't capitalize on it as Alex beat the former Champion. Alex continued to go on hot streaks as he was leading up to Wrestlemania in a fatal four way ladder TLC match where Alex got powerbombed off the ladder through threw tables, smashed in the head with Chairs and stapled in the back. Alex may of lost the match but he won the war. Smackdown's Heavyweight Champion Shortly after losing the ECW Championship Alex Blade got drafted back to Smackdown and not only did he make an appearance he made an impact. After his Win over Chyna due to her being fired he was soon out during the Main Event between John Cena, Randy Orton and The Undertaker. He attacked both Cena and Orton and ended up placing them both over the Undertaker, the mind games continued next week when Blade and Taker would team up and beat Cena and Orton but tension rose as Alex continued to mess with Cena, Orton and Taker. Next Week, Blade told the world he was the new number one contender but Orton challenged him to a match where the winner would drop out of the Title Picture. In a first blood match, Blade ended up pummeling Orton that Orton was out for a good few minutes. Blade again played mind games with Taker only for the Deadman to turn around and Tombstone him. The following week, Blade was considered the new number one Contender for Undertakers Championship and would face him at Backlash. The match was back and forth as neither man was wrestling but instead fighting for the championship, Blade eventually knocked out the Deadman with his New Finisher called the Blackout and won becoming the new World Champion. Blade wasn't finished on his hot streak as he joined Peter Siddorn to become one half of the new Tag Team Champions but only for the night as Vince McMahon said "No". Alex would defend his title against Jericho and Chyna in which he retained his Championship but shortly after his Win, Undertaker was coming after him for another shot. Undertaker won the championship back from Alex and burned Alex Blade alive in a coffin. Alex disappeared for weeks before making his return and ended up destroying Undertaker and challenged him to one final match for the Championship. However in the end, the match never happened as Alex Blade had left the company due to a huge Fallout with Vince and Stephanie McMahon. WWE DAMAGE (SEPTEMBER 2010 - DECEMBER 2010) Back But not for long Alex Soon returned back to WWE Damage but it was not for good as the issues with management continued, He did however win the Intercontinental Championship after only being there for 2 weeks but with management on his case and he not able to let go of issues, he soon was stripped of the championship and fired. WWE DAMAGE (NOVEMBER 2011 - SEPTEMBER 2012) Championships are a Must in 2011 Alex and WWE were able to settle there differences as Alex Blade ended up returning back to WWE Damage and immediately jumped head first into a war with WWE vs Infecti. Vince knew the return for Alex would be a good boost for WWE and Alex also knew from Vince that there was no issues about him being violent, his first match was with Kid Phoenix were the match was a draw but both stars respected each other enough that a future match was coming. Alex began to focus on Desmond Cruise, The Legends Champion. Alex began to play mind games with Desmond causing the Hollywood star turned wrestler to threaten Alex over and over again, The two met for the first time in a triple threat Tag Team match for the Tag Team Championship in which Alex and Kane would win the Championships. Alex's Good luck would continue as he would go onto the PPV to defeat Desmond Cruise for the Legends Championship in an inferno match. Kid Phoenix who was supposed to help Desmond Cruise win ended up costing Desmond the Legend's Championship. Alex however was on cloud nine as he had taken two of Infecti's championships. Destroying People in his way With the War with Infecti over, Alex began to focus on his championships but things began to slip from his grasp. He retired another championship in the Legends Championship and fought Kid Phoenix at Wrestlemania for the newly re-established TNA World Championship but despite a great effort it was Kid Phoenix who won the championship. Alex wanted a rematch but Kid eventually moved to another show and it never happened, Alex's partnership with Kane began to crumble and the two would face the Hart Dynasty and it ended with the Hart Dynasty winning the championships. Upset with the outcome Alex attacked his partner Kane showing he was tired of caring the dead weight, he not only demolished Kane but ended up blowing him up in an ambulance. It wasn't over though as Alex also destroyed Vampiro by blowing him up in an ambulance, and sided with Amazing Red, Christian, Edge and HBK to destroy John Cena and Kid Phoenix. Unlikely Alliance Alex and his four allies continued to destroy others who got in there way, They weren't friends however and Alex was dead set on having to rely on them. They tried and failed to end John Cena's career but Alex remained ruthless however attacking Kid Phoenix after a match and also attacking John Cena who tried to help Kid. After Amazing red left the company Alex returned to relying on himself and didn't care about who he hurt, that was until the return of Kane. Kane's Return, Alex Leaves When Alex was about to blow up another victim in an ambulance to his surprise Kane had returned and started brawling with The Dark Angel. Kane eventually got the best of Alex showing that Kane had returned to take his revenge on Alex. The two met at the PPV and it ended up Alex being burned by Kane in an inferno match. Alex saw the chance to take a few months off after the match as he was burned out. WWE DAMAGE (DECEMBER 2013 - MARCH 2014) Burn Baby Burn Alex soon returned to the ring and was still suffering for the affects of Kane, However there were two different sides to Alex: The Dark Angel side which was vicious, cruel and disrespectful and Alex Blade, Easy going, kind and respectful. Alex created his alter ego to deal with the pain of being burned which showed when he returned, his alter ego and him were not kind to each other and other stars while Angel would want to help heels and Alex would try to help his friends it never worked. Alex and Angel defeated many people and got a chance to face Mick Foley for the ECW Championship, however Alex and Angel came up short and Mick Retained however both respected Mick Foley and wanted a rematch. This "Gimmick" however quickly ended when Alex thought it was stupid and ended up paying to get re-constructive surgery done which kept him out of Action but brought him back just in time for the TNA War. TNA vs WWE; Alex's Deathmatch Dream With the TNA vs WWE war on it's way, Alex was going to make his presence known and not hide, He didn't either as he won the King of the Deathmatch Championship from five other guys and made history as the first man to successful defend the championship. The War with TNA made everyone jumpy but Alex was the "go to" guy when it came to violence as he destroyed some guys like Abyss and Bobby Roode, Despite it all going well for Alex a lot of people in the WWE camp were scared of him and nobody took him serious. Alex kept destroying people McMahon put in front of him and while Vince loved the Violent path Alex took he never recognized Alex as a true competitor or able to get the Job done. Alex Gets Tired of Disrespect The TNA war went on for months and shortly after losing the Deathmatch Championship Alex began to discredit WWE by saying "Nobody respects me, so why should I respect anybody?" The final match between WWE and TNA ended with John Cena and Undertaker victorious and WWE winning. Alex however cared less about who won and even sent a quote to John Cena saying "Don't ever expect a thank you from me, You may think you did this for WWE but all you did it for was yourself" ohn Cena and Alex continued to have harsh words over Twitter with Alex finally getting the last word by saying "You started the whole TNA mess, you destroyed ECW and TNA rings and arenas just because you didn't get your Championship title shots and you want me to say thank you for the mess you created? Your joking right?" That wasn't the only thing going on either, Alex had aligned himself with WWE Veterans but continued to make fun and mock Aaron Matthews, Alex and Aaron continued to be at each other's throat but continued to work together. Finally Alex after much arguing with the McMahon's left WWE as he felt that since he beat Aaron already he shouldn't have to continuously work with someone when there was no heat. Alex also felt that Aaron was a "WWE product" and they wanted Aaron to win at Mania even if it meant that Alex would lose. WWE DAMAGE (DECEMBER 2014 - MARCH 2015) Welcomed Back, Hall Of Fame Even though Alex and WWE had issues in the past, Rumors began to float that Alex and WWE were willing to work together however this wasn't true as Alex Blade had retired from WWE Damage as a Legend. However his love for the business soon had him starting all over again in a new place called the WWE (not to be confused with WWE Damage) Where he would be starting in NXT. WWE (AUGUST 2016 - CURRENT) New Life, Starting at NXT Even though Alex was a very accomplished and Hall of Famer in one promotion that meant nothing to the new one. Alex knowing that Damage didn't really respect him decided to get back in the shape of things and start a brand new career in where he began to focus really hard on his beliefs. He went back to his old roots of being a sort of evil, dark and mysterious person ROMANTIC RELATIONSHIPS Despite being one of the Top WWE Damage Stars Alex Blade has had his fair share of romance and heart break. Ashley Massaro One of Alex's First Relationship was with the Energetic Lita, The two met while Alex was on Smackdown and hit it off rather well. The two would tag during house shows and were both constant professionals never really showing they had a relationship. Although it ended when Lita was Fired it was one Relationship That Alex cherished and still does to this day Candice Michelle One of the shortest relationships Alex has ever had, with Alex being more private in his personal life it was hard for him to have a relationship with someone as open as Candice Michelle. The two met when Alex saved her during a show and it was more attraction that led Candice to like Alex and not the other way around. Alex and Candice went on a few dates but that was mostly it, she openly flirted with guys and Alex who didn't flirt wondered why she was with him. Turns out the two just liked each other for there looks and soon the relationship ended. Brooke Adams Brooke and Alex met during a bad winter storm and the two were stuck at the arena, the two began to make light conversation which soon turned heavy thanks to a drinking game and a relationship soon followed after wards. The relationship however didn't last long however as Brooke and Alex were forced to fight each other in the ring, Alex didn't have a problem with it but Brooke did. A backstage argument soon broke out between the two and Brooke left the arena and didn't return. Alex has said that the relationship with Brooke was nothing more than a drunk filled that turned serious.